Camping Is Not For Everyone
by Lost42
Summary: Min Jun and his family go camping with some of the rugrats and their families.


This takes place a year after Min Jun met the Rugrats.

"So can we go?" MIn Jun asked eagerly as he walked to the car with his dad. He had just been picked up from Tommy's house and the family had been invited to go camping for the weekend.

"I don't see why not, but we need to get some supplies first." Jin answered.

They drove to a store that sold outdoor equitment and supplies like sheds, lawn mowers, and sports gear.

"What do we need?" Min Jun asked as they walked inside the store.

"The first thing we need is a tent." Jin answered.

They walked down a few isles until they found the camping section.

"Can we get this one?" Min Jun asked pointing to a blue Paw Patrol tent.

"I don't think all of us could fit in that one." Jin replied as he picked up a blue and white four person tent that was in a medium sized box."How about this one?"

Min Jun studied the box and while it wasn't the one he wanted it did have blue on it."That one is good."

Jin put the tent in the basket and they went down the next isle that had sleeping bags and air matresses.

"What are these?' Min Jun asked picking up a rolled up bag.

"Those are sleeping bags." Jin told him."You sleep inside them when you go camping." He then reached up to a shelf and pulled down a blue one with the Paw Patrol characters on it.

"Can I get that one?" Min Jun asked excitedly once he saw what his dad was holding.

"That's why I got it down." Jin said handing the sleeping bag to Min Jun to put in the basket.

"I want to carry it." They continued looking at the sleeping bags. Jin grabbed a red one and a blue in adult sizes and an air matress and put them into the basket.

"I think we're done here." Jin announced about to leave the isle.

"Wait." Min Jun called."We need a sleeping bag for Ji Yeon."

"Pick one out for her." Jin didn't really think Ji Yeon needed her own sleeping bag since she probably wouldn't use it anyway, but they could always use it for future camping trips. Min Jun placed a pink Hello Kitty bag into the basket and then they headed for home.

"What's all this?" Mi Sun asked when she saw all the stuff Jin had bought.

"We're going camping with Tommy and his family tomorrow." Min Jun told her sitting down at the dinner table where Ji Yeon was sucking on a baby food pouch that had apples and carrots in it.

"I don't camp, we don't camp." Mi Sun stated turning back to the stove where she was finishing up preparing dinner.

"You need to get out of the hospital. Besides it'll be fun.' Jin said.

"I'm a city girl. I've never been camping in my life." Mi Sun said turning to face her husband.

"Just try and if you don't like it we'll come back home." Jin offered.

"Fine." Mi Sun compromised.

Bright and early the next morning everyone met up at the Pickle's house.

"Are you ready to go camping?" Tommy asked as he stood outside of his dad's car waiting for everything to be loaded up.

"Yep. I even got a sleeping bag with Paw Patrol on it." Min Jun replied as he stood next to Tommy while the adults were finishing loading up the cars.

"Cool. I got a Reptar one." Tommy said.

"Ready to go?" Stu asked coming up to the boys.

"Can Min Jun ride with us?" Tommy asked. He didn't want to ride with just Dil, who would probably sleep the whole way there and Chuckie couldn't come on this trip cause he was visiting his grandparents for the summer.

"If it's ok with his parents." Stu told him as MIn Jun ran off to ask his parents if he could ride with Tommy to the camp grounds.

"They said yes." Min Jun panted as he came back a little out of breath from running.

Tommy and Min Jun, along with Phil and Lil all got into the backseat and they all made their way to the camp grounds.

It took awhile to get there but they eventually made it. All the kids took a nap in the cars while the adults set up camp.

"There's no more need for those old fashioned tents with this." Stu announced as he threw some folded up fabric on the ground and it sprang up to form a tent."My latest invention. I present to you the Pickles pop up tent complete with air matress."

"Why are there so many holes in it?" Howard asked as Betty continued to put up their tent.

"For maximum cooling without the need to rent one of the pricier electric campsites." Stu answered.

"But Stu what if it rains?" Didi asked.

"Not a problem Deed." Stu then presses a button on the side of the tent and a canvas cover popped over it.

Once the tents were all set up Didi woke the kids up for lunch.

"It's about time you guys waked up." Ji Yeon said as she threw the last of her hotdog to Cleo who was sitting near the stone picnic table expectantly.

The kids sat down at the picnic table and ate their lunch with their moms while their dads sat in chairs since there wasn't enough room for everyone.

After lunch everyone got changed into swimsuits and headed down to the lake that a short distance down a narrow dirt path lined with trees.

Phil, Lil, Min Jun, and Dil raced towards the water ahead of their parents. Tommy hung back a bit.

"Don't you want to swim T?' Dil asked noticing his brother was walking with the adults.

"Not right now." Tommy answered sitting in the sand. Dil shrugged and ran after Phil, Lil, and Min Jun who were already playing in the shallow waves.

"Anybody want to go fishing?" Stu called. He had barrowed Drew's boat despite Drew's protests.

Tommy was getting bored with the sand. He didn't want his friends to find out that he was afraid of water and he figured he would be safe on a boat as long as his daddy was there with him. He got up and dusted off his Reptar swim trunks and went over to his dad.

"Ok Tommy. Let's go catch some fish." Stu said picking Tommy up and putting him in the boat.

"Make sure he wears a life jacket." Didi called.

"Got it right here." Stu called back holding up a blue life jacket with Reptar on it. He put it on Tommy. He and Jin climbed into the boat and sped off to a quieter part of the lake.

"Camping is fun. I don't know why my mommy doesn't like it." Min Jun said as he splashed some water in Phil's face.

"How can anybody not like this?" Dil asked just before a bucket of water was dumped on his head by Phil. This gave him an idea."Everybody grab a bucket and follow me."

The kids followed Dil and each filled a bucket with water. Dil looked around and noticed all the adults sitting in beach chairs. He also noticed they weren't paying much attention.

"Everybody know what to do?" Dil asked about to get up and execute his plan.

Phil and Lil nodded their heads and went to stand behind Howard and Betty.

"We're gonna dump the water on our parents." Dil explained to Min Jun who looked confused for a second then smiled.

Dil went behind Didi while Min Jun went behind Mi Sun.

"Ready, Now." Dil yelled dumping the water on Didi as Phil and Lil did the same to Howard and Betty. Howard and Didi screamed as the cold water hit them. Betty just laughed and got out of her chair and grabbed a bucket that Lil had dropped and filled it with water dumping it on Lil's head.

Things didn't go as planned for Min Jun instead of drenching his mom and sister, who was asleep on his mom's lap. He found himslef on the recieving end of the prank with the water poured all over him instead.

"How did you do that?" Min Jun asked wiping the water from his eyes.

"If you are trying to sneak up on somone you have to be quiet." Mi Sun pointed out.

Min Jun sighed and sat down in the sand watching all the other kids get chased by their parents, or in Phil's case, He was laughing at Howard, who had tripped and fallen in the sand.

Over on the boat Tommy was sitting with his dad bored out of his mind. He didn't understand how his grandpa liked to do this. That is until he felt a tug on his line.

"My fishing pole is moving." Tommy cried excitedly almost dropping the blue child sized fishing pole.

Stu rushed to Tommy's side as quickly as he could on a boat and grabbed the fishong pole from him.

"Here let me show you how to catch a fish." Tommy sighed and watched as his dad caught his fish for him. He wanted to do it himself. He only wanted a little help.

"There you go." Stu said once the small fish was brought on board. The fish was small but not to small to throw back so it was placed with two others that Jin had caught.

Stu soon went back to his own seat and Tommy was left to sit and hold his fishing pole again. A little while later he felt another tug on his line. He looked over to see his dad had fallen asleep. He was greatful but he still didn't know how to catch a fish by himself.

JIn saw Tommy struggleing and came over to him. He knelt down beside him and told him what to do. A few minutes later Tommy had successfully caught his first fish and it was bigger then the first one. He coulnd't wait to tell his grandpa when he got home. The fish was placed with the others and they headed back to the campsite.

"I caught a fish." Tommy cried excitedly running ahead of the two adults as he saw his friends sitting around a small campfire back at the camp site.

"Really?" Phil asked.

"All by yourself?' Lil asked.

"I want to see it." Dil added.

Tommy motioned for his friends to follow him to where the fish were being prepared. They had already been cleaned back at the lake and now it was time to cook them. Tommy pointed over to his medium sized fish he had caught.

"Wow." Phil and Lil said as they looked at the fish.

Howard and Didi cooked the fish and corn on the cob.

"Dinner is ready." Didi called placing the finished meal on the table. Everyone came running except Jin's family. He went to look for them and them in the tent.

"Dinner is ready." Jin announced as he stepped into the tent. He saw Min Jun drop his tablet on his sleeping bag where he had been watching Paw Patrol and head out of the tent. Jin looked over at his wife and daughter who were sitting on the air matress.

"I already fed her and I'm not hungry." Mi Sun told him laying back down, wincing as she did so.

"What's wrong?" JIn asked with concern coming over and sitting next to his wife.

"We." Mi Sun motioned to JI Yeon, who was moving every so often to try and get comfortable."Got sunburnt and we're hot."

"Did you put the cooling stuff on?" Jin asked refering to the blue gel. Mi Sun nodded."I'll ne outside if you need me."

Meanwhile everyone else was sitting around a blazing fire enjoying their dinner.

"Who wants smores?" Betty asked loudly once everyone had finished eating.

"Me. Me." Cried Phil and Lil loudly.

"What's a smore?" Min Jun asked Tommy who was sitting next to him.

"It's a yummy camping food." Tommy began to explain."It's melted marshmallows and chocolate in grahm crackers. Like a sandwich, only a dessert."

"Sounds good. I want one." Min Jun said. Tommy handed him the next one that was ready and he took a big bite.

"This is my favoritest part of camping." Dil sighed happily as he picked apart his smore, saving the marshmallow part for last.

"Me too." Min Jun agreed with his mouth full.

Once the adults decided that the kids had enough sweets it was time for bed. Everyone went to their tents and just as they began to fall asleep a scream rang out through the night. Everyone rushed out of their tents to see what had happened.

"We were on our way back from the restrooms and Lil tripped over a big rock and skinned her knee pretty bad." Betty explained as she tried to comfort her daughter.

"I have a first aid kit in the tent." Didi said and began walking over to the tent to get it when a gust of wind blew through the camp site and picked the tent up and carried it to the lake.

"Oops." Stu said rubbing the back of his neck."I didn't steak it down so it wouldn't pop."

"Where's Dil?' Tommy asked looking around for his little brother. Everyone began to look for Dil, it didn't take them long to find out where he was by the laughter coming from the still airborn tent.

"Oh my goodness Dil!" Didi cried."Stu do something."

Stu began running after the tent. He caught up to it just as it hit the lake. He swam out and rescued Dil before he went under water. They made it back to camp just as a storm started unleashing it's fury.

"Did anyone bother checking the weather?" Betty asked.

"We should just go home." Howard added.

"We don't have to leave." Stu assured everyone."We'll just have to share tents."

The adults looked at him like he was crazy, but everyone was tired and wet. Soon Tommy and Dil were situated in Jin and Mi Sun's tent while Stu and Didi shared a tent with Howard and Betty and Phil and Lil since their tent had a small section like an extra bedroom.

The storm continued to rage on and the tents only provided minimal protection from the elements.

"My sleeping bag is getting wet." Min Jun whined sitting up.

"At least you're not all hot and hurting and stucked a tween eomma and appa." Ji Yeon piped up in an irritated tone as she began to kick and move around trying to get the uncomfortable burning to go away.

"Trade me spots." Min Jun whispered."It's cold over here."

"I don't want to sleep by a bunch of boys." Ji Yeon whined as tears began to fall down her face making her burnt face sting even more.

"I think we should leave." MI Sun said sitting up with Ji Yeon in her arms."Nobody's going to get any sleep with her crying like this and I think the storm is getting worse."

"The others don't want to leave." JIn stated."What can we do? We have some of their kids."

They soon heard sirens in the distance. A few minutes later they heard a voice over a loud speaker calling for everyone to evacuate. They all loaded up in thier cars and headed for home.

"What did you think of camping?" Tommy asked MIn Jun a few days later when they all got together at the park.

"I liked parts of it, but it's not something I want to do all the time." Min Jun answered.

"Hey guys." Chuckie greeted as he and Kimi joined the others in the sandbox."What did we miss?"

The kids began to fill them in on their camping trip.


End file.
